The present invention concerns a type of recycle hot air oven such as those used by bakers, pastry-cooks, pork-butchers and restaurant owners for cooking food products.
In the baking of bread using the Roman oven principle, the dough is laid bare on a hot plate. The great proportion of present day ovens still use this principle, with improvements focusing primarily on continuous heating and on the ease of putting bread into the oven and taking it out of the oven.
With the exception of trolley type ovens, the structures of bread ovens have become only slightly lighter. Their bulkiness on the ground has not been reduced and their immobility is usually by anchoring to the ground.